Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning and heat pump system, and more particularly to an air conditioning and heat pump system comprising a multiple-effect evaporative condenser which has a substantially improved energy efficiency and water consumption requirement as compared to conventional cooling techniques for a heat pump system.
Description of Related Arts
Conventional air conditioning and heat pump systems have been widely utilized for over hundred years. A common disadvantage is that conventional heat pump systems have very low Coefficient of Performance (C.O.P). This means that the efficiency of the entire system is rather low. Typically speaking, the C.O.P. of a central air conditioning and heat pump system is approximately 3.2. There is a need to develop an air conditioning and heat pump system which have a substantially enhanced C.O.P.